Without You
by TobiasGuurl
Summary: I can't think of a summary...well here's something, Total RachelTobias! lol R&R!


Without You  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, you know the drill, I own nothing!   
  
A/N: Hey, I hope you all like this fic. I love Rachel/Tobias. I haven't read the animorph books lately so I hope I didn't screw anything up. Well please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Rachel.  
  
That's all you need to know. I'm not going to tell you my last name, or where I live. I'm sure you know most of what is going on, but I'll explain it a tiny bit.   
  
The Yeerks are here. That's what you need to know.   
  
If they knew who I was I would now be a controller, or worse, dead. I can't die though, I'm needed here. Here, here to fight.  
  
The Yeerks are parasites. They live in the brain of species, then turn the, humans in our case, into what we call controllers, mindless slaves.   
  
To me this was all totally out of control. Just all of it. Being able to morph into animals, trying to save the world from these parasitic creatures, ...being in love with a boy trapped in the body of a red tailed hawk.   
  
I remembered back to a few days ago, today being Friday. When I received my Packard Foundation Outstanding Student award. He was there, Tobias he was THERE, human. I looked at him, wide eyed, as he said hello to me and smiled. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, or something but I didn't.   
  
He stopped by my house later. I was lying on my bed, with a pillow over my head, just sorting out my thoughts. I heard him land on my dresser, in his red tailed hawk form. Had I been imagining it? Or had he really been there? I sat up a bit, hugging the pillow closer to me.   
  
Are you okay? He asked me gently in thought speak. I looked down and then got off my bed and went up to him. I stroked the feathers on his back as he cocked his bird head sideways.   
  
"Were you...this is stupid, I was probably just wishing it so hard I imagined it," I said and then turned from him.   
  
Imagining what? He asked. I stayed quiet for a long time my back to him.   
  
"At the award ceremony. I thought I saw you, you said hello to me, then when I went to find you afterward you were just...gone." I said and then felt a hand on my shoulder. A human hand. I whirled around to find Tobias there. His face only a inch from mine.   
  
"You weren't imagining it. I was there, just like I'm here now," He whispered in my ear. He was so close to me. I wanted to kiss him but I just couldn't. I could feel his breath on me.   
  
"How..." I said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was crying. Me, crying? I just don't cry, it's not me. I'm a warrior, Xena, as Marco called me. He raised a hand and brushed it off my cheek.   
  
"The Ellimist, he kept his promise, partly," He told me.   
  
"Partly?" I asked.   
  
"I'm still a red tailed hawk. He let me acquire myself. I have a two hour limit, like a second chance, but my normal form is still a hawk," He explained. He must have seen my smile fade because he pulled me into a hug resting his chin on top of my head.  
  
"Better then nothing, right? I can actually help you all fight now too," He said to me.   
  
"Don't say that, you've always been a huge help," I told him. He smiled and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. He went to the window and stood crouched on the window sill, as if ducking to go out. He demorphed though and flew away.  
  
Back to now time though. It was Friday night, I hadn't seen Tobias since then, except at the last animorph meeting, but he was a hawk up in the rafters of Cassie's barn. He wouldn't morph to human for the meeting, though I had asked him to. He had told me he didn't want to. I looked at the clock on my bed stand. It was nine o'clock. That's it, I'm going to meet him since he doesn't seem to be coming. I morphed owl and flew out the window. I found my way easily to Tobias's territory and to he tree he usually slept in. I went in for a landing and noticed him startled.   
  
Calm down it's only me. I told him.  
  
Gods Rachel, How many times have I told you not to do that! He said, sounding relieved I wasn't a real owl.   
  
Sorry, I forget! I said earnestly.   
  
Its okay...why are you here? He asked.   
  
I don't know, I wanted company. I told him.   
  
Human company, or hawk company? He asked with a quick laugh.   
  
Human...If you don't mind that is. I said. He flew to the ground and I followed him. He morphed and I demorphed.   
  
"So, um, what's on your mind?" He asked me.   
  
"Honestly, nothing. I just wanted to be with you," I said softly, looking at the ground. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I walked over and sat on a log. He sat down next to me.   
  
"Well, I'm glad. I just want to be with you right now too," He said to me. I leaned on his shoulder and rested my head. We sat like that for a while till I guess I fell asleep. I woke up the next mourning, sleeping on the ground. I sat up and used my fingers to rake the leaves out of my hair.   
  
"Tobias?" I called out.   
  
Right here, Rachel. He thought spoke to me as he landed next to me. I watched as he morphed human.   
  
"Crap, my parents might wake up and find me gone," I said and stood up.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You fell dead asleep last night, though I tried to wake you up, so I laid you down here and flew to your house. I grabbed a blanket for you morphed human and left a note on your desk saying you went out for a walk early this mourning," He explained to me. I laughed.   
  
"Camping is always fun anyway," I said with a shrug. "We have a meeting right? Good thing I keep spare clothing at Cassie's" I said when I noticed I was in my morphing outfit. We started to walk toward Cassie's barn. I grabbed his hand and watched him smile when I entwined my fingers with his.   
  
We finally reached the barn and Tobias demorphed so he wouldn't go over his two hours limit. I walked inside.   
  
"Cassie, can I have my spare clothing?" I asked. "Woah," I said when I saw the scene in front of me. Jake and Cassie were standing there kissing. I looked up toward Tobias.   
  
Aww, how cute, He said to only me. I laughed a bit and they sprang apart.   
  
"Umm..." Jake stumbled.  
  
"Clothing, there" Cassie stammered and pointed to a bag. I slipped it on over my morphing outfit. Ax walked in, in his human form. Marco following looking frustrated. He must have taken Ax to the mall, and we all know how hectic it is with Ax there eating everything in sight. We all sat down on the bales of hay.   
  
"So what's new, oh fearless leader?" Marco asked.   
  
"Nothing. The Yeerks have been lying low lately, so I guess this is more of a 'hanging out' kind of meeting," Jake said.   
  
"Finally, I'm getting sick of this. How come us? Why can't someone else go fight Yeerk butt for once?" I asked in a quiet voice. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.   
  
"Xena warrior princess, not want to kick butt?" Marco exclaimed.   
  
"Is something wrong, Rach?" Cassie asked me. My anger grew, why? I don't know. There was just so much going on in my life and I just wanted out. And I wanted it now.   
  
"I don't think I can keep doing this guys" I said solemnly as I stood up. I walked out of the barn and into the woods where I morphed my bald eagle form. I'm sure they were all shocked right now. Maybe I didn't really want out, but I knew I wanted a break. I flew around for a while, I didn't know what else to do. I'm sure Tobias will be here soon looking for me though, I don't feel like talking though. I saw a hawk coming toward me, still far away though, I knew it was him. I flew toward my house fast, not wanting to see him. I went in my room and locked the window. A while past and I heard a pecking on the glass. I didn't look up. All I did was walk out of the room.   
  
"Anyone home?" I called out. No answer. I looked through all the rooms to make sure. No one, I settled on the couch watching a movie with a bucket of ice cream and some chips.   
  
Rachel... I heard Tobias thought speak to me. I looked toward the window and saw him. I sighed and walked over to the window and opened it.   
  
"Do you need something Tobias?" I asked.   
  
Oh, perhaps some human company. He said. I gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Come in, no one is home," I told him and he flew inside and morphed to human. We sat down on the couch. I sat cross legged on it and picked up my ice cream.   
  
"What kind?" He asked me simply.   
  
"Ben and Jerry's. New York super fudge chunk," I told him and then passed him the container. He ate some of it.   
  
"One thing I miss about being human is defiantly the food..."He said and then looked up at me. "And being with you."  
  
I smiled and we both looked away, watching the movie. The movie finally ended. Only a half an hour had passed, so Tobias still had an hour and a half. We sat there silent as the credits for the movie began.   
  
"You got everyone a tad worried," He said.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I do want to fight, I just miss being a normal kid I guess," I told him.  
  
"Well, the day is not over. Today, we'll be normal kids...Except every two hours when I demorph and morph" He laughed. I moved closer to him.   
  
"Normal kids?" I asked questionably.   
  
"Normal kids..." He said back to me softly. He lowered his head closer toward me, our lips brushed. Then the front door opened and we quickly moved apart. It was my mom and sisters. Good thing Tobias was in his human form. I grabbed his hand.   
  
"Hey mom, we're going out to the mall. Bye, I'll be back later!" I said and dragged Tobias out. I could here Jordan in the backround giggling as we left and saying something like 'Ohhh, Rachel's got a boyfriend' in a singsong voice.   
  
**********  
  
We had went and spent the day at the mall and movies. Tobias going to the bathroom every 2 hours to morph. It was still fun though, I always have fun with Tobias around though. This was technically like a date with him, right? It had all the features of a date, sort of. Hanging out, movies, dinner, even if it was just at the food court.   
  
We were in my room now though. We had morphed and flown in, so my mother didn't know he was here.   
  
"This has been fun tonight, thanks," I said.   
  
"My pleasure," He answered. There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Tobi..." I started but he cut me off by kissing me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues clashed. I fell back onto the bed bringing him with me. We moved onto the bed more so our legs weren't hanging off, not breaking the kiss at all. Tobias supported himself with his hands on either side of me. He started to kiss my neck and the moved up and nibbled on my ear.   
  
"Tobias, I love you," I managed to say.   
  
"I love you too Rachel" He said back to me. I pulled him back toward me and kissed him, exploring his mouth. He played with the hem of my shirt a bit, but then stopped.   
  
"Rach, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," He said with one last kiss. I didn't move as he got up and demorphed.   
  
"Sweet dreams," He said to me.  
  
"Night" I whispered as he flew out the window.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's all. Should I go on? Maybe make it a bit more R then PG-13? Give me your opinion! Rachel/Tobias 4eva! Lol, if anyone knows any good R/T stories tell me I can't find to many, it's upsetting lol. Please reivew! 


End file.
